Henriscut
Henriscut is the Dimension-Hopping Complien. It belongs to the Warp, Cosmic, and Corrupt Elements. It is the corrupted form of Verscut. Appearance Henriscuts are large, orange, spherical creatures with spines running down their backs. They have red-orange stripes on their sides, and wear large grey visors with red lenses over their eyes. They have two mandibles near their mouth, and four legs with two joints each, leading to circular feet. The first joint of each leg is broken over, revealing orbs of energy connecting the body together. They have a large triangular blue button on their forehead, which has been broken in half. Information Henriscuts are created when "Evil" manages to corrupt a dimension-hopping Verscut. Henriscuts often feel intense anger towards Verscuts, since the button on their heads is broken in half, but they do not believe in the concept of a half press of a button. They attempt to fully press the buttons on their heads, but their immense anger towards Verscuts often overpowers their rational thought. Like Verscuts, Henriscuts have the ability to hop between parallel universes by pressing the buttons on their head and building up energy for twelve hours through light vibrations, but due to their anger towards Verscuts, they rarely calculate the proper angles and adjustments, and often end up in misaligned universes as a result. In the rare instance they end up in the same universe as a Verscut, they will often search for Verscut nests and attempt destroying them. Having power near-equal to that of the Verscut, they often lock themselves in fights with Verscuts. Both parties, however, have difficulties escaping these fights, as in order to escape they must have built up twelve hours worth of energy beforehand and teleport utilizing that. However, Henriscuts often escape faster than Verscuts, since they rarely care about alignment on the grid of parallel universes. However, often this leads to Henriscuts ending up in universes that are incompatible to their structure, leading to their destruction. Since there are an infinite number of Verscuts in an infinite number of universes, the number of Henriscuts is likely also infinite, albeit a smaller infinite, as not every Verscut is corrupted into a Henriscut. Since both are infinite, however, there is an equal number of them. Try to wrap your head around that. I dare you. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Henriscut here. Origin Some insights on Henriscut's origins. Name Henriscut is derived from T.J. "Henry" Yoshi and Scuttlebug. Design Henriscut takes inspiration from the Scuttlebug enemy in Super Mario 64, alongside the avatar of T.J. "Henry" Yoshi. These, alongside its ability to hope between parallel universes, are all references to the 0.5 A Presses meme. Trivia *Its artwork was drawn for the two year anniversary of the 0.5 A Presses meme. The page was made a day afterwards. Category:Compliens Category:Warp Element Category:Cosmic Element Category:Corrupt Element Category:Compliens in a Corruption Category:Universal Compliens Category:Bug Compliens Category:Orange Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Lithovorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Created in 2016